Undertale: The Ninth (Chapter 1)
by Dotum9REAPER
Summary: 9 minutes. 9 minutes til he knew. 9 minutes til he found out. 9 minutes, til he fell "Damn it...How am I gonna get outta here?" Delta asked himself. "I'm always getting myself into these kinds of problems... I thought that travelling to Mt Ebott would be a good way to find out the truth about the legends. I should've just gone to the library" He started walking to the hole.


blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Undertale: The Ninth/spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Chapter 1: 9 days/spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"9 days./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"9 days before he went to the mountain./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"9 days before he would find out if it was true or not./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"9 days, before he fell/spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;""Damn it...I've been exploring these caves forever. Isn't there anyway outta here?!"/spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;""Apparently not!" shouted a familiar voice./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;""Nightmare?! Is that you?!"/spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;""God damn it all Delta, try listening!"/spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"It was him. Nightmare, one of Delta's closest friends. And the only one who was brave enough to venture into these caves. It was co surprise. Ever since the Great War, humans found technology, electricity, and so on. People who still used magic were somewhat rare. Delta and Nightmare were one of the magic users. Magic didn't make much of a difference when venturing through these caves, but it made them feel more secure anyway./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;""I'm coming over there in a second!"/spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Delta looked past the massive stalagmite in front of him. To his eyes were glittering, wet rocks. A massive cavern with multiple tunnels going in different directions. Delta chose one, then started walking. /spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;""Arghh... why do I keep getting lost? Why did I even come here in the first place?"/spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"Delta rammed his fist into a stalagmite, ignoring the pain. He always did stupid things like this out of curiosity. His curiosity and eagerness often got the better of him. He was so excited to explore these caves that he didn't pack anything. He stormed out of his house 2 days before, wearing nothing but his white hoodie, jeans, and running shoes./spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;"And he regretted not taking any precautions. He was starting to get hungry, since his last meal was over 24 hours before. Luckily Nightmare had brought some supplies, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't see anything but his own hands. He couldn't hear anything but the drops of water coming down from the ceiling. He used his sound magic, hoping that it would act as some kind of sonar. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing happened. /spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;""Damn it.." Delta said through gritted teeth, "How am I ever gonna get out of here?"/spanbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;  
color: #212121; font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fefefe;" /br /p  
/blockquote 


End file.
